


Makeup

by avasdandelions



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: I haven't proofread this at all?? Why are y'all so interested, Just two boys being awkward, M/M, Never mind they kiss due to popular demand, but Buck does French's concealer, sorry I wrote this in like five minutes, thats it that's the story, they don't kiss and it makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avasdandelions/pseuds/avasdandelions
Summary: Prompt: "Let me see it."





	1. Chapter 1

"French? You good?" Buck asked once they had left the house. Steve and Alfonzo had been death glaring at each other the entire time, it was hard to miss since everyone in the room could feel it.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just, uh, your face…" he muttered, gesturing to his own where Alfonzo had a bruise.

"Lacrosse accident." He lied, a grimace on his face as he did so. 

"We both know it wasn't." He whispered. Normally he wouldn't be as brave when he clearly didn't want to talk about it, but it was sort of worrisome. As far as he knew, the older boy didn't get into fights and if he did it must have been important.

"I thought we both had the tact to not mention it." French huffed back, more tired sounding than annoyed. It was a stark contrast to when they'd bumped into each other while Alfonzo was getting milk.

"Come on." Buck told him, taking a chance and grabbing his wrist to lead him along. As long as he didn't get defensive like last time, it would be okay.

"Where are we going?" He managed. He had stumbled a bit at the sudden tug, but had the grace to keep himself walking.

"My house. My dad hopefully won't mind."

"Alright, get in." He sighed, switching directions and walking to his car. Buck had let go of his wrist when he turned and was standing still behind him.

"What?"

"I'm not letting you bike home. Besides, I can't just leave my car here."

"Right, okay." Buck sighed, pushing a hand through his hair before grabbing his bike and setting it in the trunk with Alfonzo's help.

"Which way?"

"Keep going straight but then turn right once we're at the- yeah."

"Why are we going to your house?"

"I live there?"

"Funny, but why am I going?"

"Maybe I just like inviting people I met at a crack house over to my place." He drawled sarcastically, a light laugh following his words.

"Buck…"

"You'll see, don't worry. Thanks for driving me, though."

"It's not exactly a problem seeing as I'm heading to the same place."

"Oh, that one's mine. The only one with the door open."

"I still don't understand why we have to do that." Alfonzo sighed, parking in the driveway.

"Me either. Just let me get my bike." Buck responded, but struggled with his seatbelt. The buckle was stuck and he wasn't exactly used to the car no matter how many times Alfonzo drove him.

"Let me." Said boy reached over and tugged harshly on the belt, wiggling the metal out in a few moments. Buck sent him a grateful smile before he hopped out. He got his bike from the back, setting it to lean against the house figuring he could always get it later.

"Follow me." Buck took his wrist again, this time leading him through the open door. He shut it behind him, but left the lock undone as they tiptoed up the stairs.

"Michelle? Is that you?" He froze on the staircase, fingers gripping Alfonzo's wrist so tightly his knuckles went white. French frowned at him, but not in anger. He was concerned, Buck realized as he laced their fingers together. It made his heart pound harder than it already was and he was sure he was blushing from the warmth of his cheeks.

"Hey, dad." He called out shakily. "I brought a friend home so we could study."

"This late at night? You better keep the door open." He hissed, but didn't say anything more as they continued to Buck's room.

"Alright." He sighed, propping his door open with a shoe. With his shoes off he was even shorter than before and Alfonzo had to bite back a smile at how cute he looked.

"Hey, Buck, are you okay?" He asked instead.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to. Here, let me see it." Buck shooed him over to his bed, but didn't sit down next to him. Instead he pushed the other's hair back and pouted at the dark mark on his face.

"It's not that bad." He protested, shuffling away from him. His face tingled where Buck's fingers had brushed past and he was a bit worried over how long he could hold himself together if he kept looking at him like that. It was almost too much, he wanted to kiss the concerned look off his face, but he knew he shouldn't.

"I imagine it could still ruin your scholarship. I was thinking I could help you cover it?" He admitted nervously. His arms were crossed in front of his chest defensively and he was staring at his socked feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"How?"

"Well, I have some old makeup. I've got this concealer that matches your skin tone about right, maybe a bit lighter. It was part of a set so I have a powder, too. It won't come off unless you use a makeup wipe, though."

"Really? Um, sure. Lets do it." Far be it from him to deny Buck anything. He was probably right, anyways. He couldn't risk his scholarship, not when he had worked so hard for it.

"Oh, good. I was beginning to think I brought you here at midnight for nothing." He laughed, opening a drawer and coming back with a black box and a tube that Alfonzo would have thought was mascara if he didn't know any better. As it was, Buck uncapped the tube and smeared the concealer over his bruise before rubbing at it with his fingers.

"Buck-" he started.

"Hold still, it might take me a bit to blend." Buck went on to brush the powder in the black box over the no longer noticeable bruise. His lips were puckered in concentration, a bit afraid of doing someone else's concealer for the first time. Still, it looked alright, so he picked up a can on his desk and shook it.

"What's that?"

"Setting spray."

"You know a lot about makeup."

"Yeah, my mom taught me. I don't really wear it much anymore." He shrugged, covering Alfonzo's eyes before spraying the spot. It was waterproof and he hoped it would keep the concealer from smudging off. He backed away from him and set down the can where it belonged. He was about out, he'd have to ask for more soon. He handed French his hand mirror and smiled as he seemed surprised at his work.

"That's a shame. You're really talented, but then again, I wouldn't know. I haven't even touched it before." He gave Buck his mirror back, trying not to overreact when their fingers brushed. "Maybe you could do my makeup sometime?" 

"You'd let me?" Now it was his turn to be surprised. He hadn't really gotten an offer like that before, especially from somebody as masculine as Alfonzo. Perhaps that wasn't the right word. Yes he played sports, but he also really cared about his family. That didn't make him feminine, just a bit better than some of the other boys Buck knew who were more into toxic masculinity.

"Nothing too bright, but otherwise, yeah. I would."

"But you're…" he trailed off, biting down on his lip and hoping he'd gotten the message across.

"A guy? Boys can wear makeup, too. You should know that since you've worn it before." He stood up, ruffling Buck's hair and trying not to laugh or blush when it came out messy. 

"I guess. I'd love to do your makeup." Not only were his cheeks bright red, but so were his ears. It was embarrassing and he couldn't look Alfonzo in the eye. Instead, he looked to the makeup he had left out on his desk. He silently wondered what he defined as 'bright' since he had at least three different purple eye shadows that would look stunning on him.

"Not right now, I've got to get home. How's tomorrow sound?" He inquired, a bit eager now that he'd gotten a positive reaction.

"Tomorrow sounds great. I'll find you in the morning?"

"I'll see you then. Goodnight, Buck. Get some sleep, okay? You've looked dead on your feet the last few days."

"You don't have to take care of me." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. It was true, he'd been up late studying for school and for the movements and it didn't exactly leave a lot of time for rest.

"Maybe I want to."

"Then you have to let me do the same for you." They locked eyes at his strong words, almost a staring contest. French looked away first.

"I'll try."

"Goodnight, French." Buck said softly, watching him leave.

"Night."


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I did it?? Posting on my phone the format is gonna be messed up and so is the grammar

It was a week later in the boys' bathroom. Technically it was still against the rules for Buck to be in there, but he was a boy. That's what he told himself when others walked in occasionally to give him an odd look. He belonged there and French agreed. Buck had, subtly, if he did so say himself, begged for days for French to try a purple makeup chart he had found and he had told him he would as long as he used the same look on himself. He just knew the colors would go perfectly and his friend would look so handsome with just a little bit of glitter. Not that he wasn't handsome already. He looked like a dream. In fact, he was mostly convinced that this had to be a dream. Everything was a blur after he dragged French to his house until now. He was, embarrassingly enough, mostly thinking about Alfonzo anyways. And his hair and his sparkling eyes and his protectiveness and-

"You alright there, space cadet?" He was looking at him with a smirk, making eye contact with Buck who was staring just slightly to his left with an eyeshadow brush in hand.

"Y-yeah, just spaced off." He squeaked out redundantly. Alfonzo knew that already! Otherwise he wouldn't have said 'space cadet' and honestly he was such a mess. He knew he was blushing from how warm his face felt, but didn't have time to even hope his foundation covered it. "I'm just going to start on your eyeshadow now." He muttered, glad that the other boy had thought to drag in a chair from outside. It would have been funny to try and reach up to put it on, sure, but for now it was much easier to just lean over him. He had dutifully closed his eyes as Buck smeared the color onto his eyelids (a little too weak, he'd have to wet his brush to make it stick.) and he took the opportunity to stare. He was pretty. It'd been a thought Buck had been having more lately while the rest of his mind shouted about how little of a chance he had. Alfonzo was pretty and Buck was… himself. Without realizing, he'd already gone through the motions of blending it and everything else. So he grabbed his white eyeliner pencil and started again. This, he had to pay attention for. The wings came almost naturally in gentle swoops, but Alfonzo's nose was twitching and Buck had only a second's worth of foresight to pull back before he sneezed.

"Sorry," he sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Allergies."

"It's fine, I didn't mess up your liner." Just like that, he was back to work. Except this time Alfonzo hadn't closed his eyes and they held steady eye contact for a moment before they slid shut. He was so fucked, he mused, his thumb was resting on his cheek and it was making him more anxious despite its steadying nature.

"Shit." He whispered without a thought. He'd drawn the wing crooked. "Hold on." He had brought makeup wipes with the hope he wouldn't need them. Which was dumb. He'd never even done his own makeup properly in one go. It was oddly intimate when Buck leaned in to make sure he only got just the edge. Alfonzo had opened his eyes again and was staring at him. It made him flustered, but thankfully he didn't mess up anymore than he already had. French closed his eyes again and it was suddenly much easier to get his liner on right.

"What are you doing now?"

"Highlight. Then we can do your lipstick?" It was phrased like a question. Would he even let him do that? Was this already too much? He'd pushed too hard-

"That sounds great. Thanks for your help." Buck ducked his head in a nod, but also just to hide his face. He'd seen himself in the mirror and his makeup wasn't helping to cover his flushed cheeks at all. It took a moment for the color to fade to just a tinge of pink and only then did he step back and start in on his highlight. "You're really good at this. You do this often?"

"Not really, only ever to myself." Working only on French's cheeks had lead to some unpredicted problems. He didn't seem to back down from eye contact and refused to break it, even if Buck should really be looking at what he was doing.

"You sure? This looks professional." He really couldn't tell if the other was teasing him or not or if that was a lilt of mockery in his voice or a hitch in his breath.

"I wish. It's not often I have a model as handsome as you." And there it was. His slip up. The words he said didn't even make sense, but Alfonzo didn't seem to mind.

"Oh? But you said you usually put on your own makeup." It took a moment for Buck to understand what he meant. He was calling him handsome. He was absolutely mortified and didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. What if he was wrong? What if he was just making a comment about models instead of the handsome part? That didn't make sense, though. And worst of all, he had finished off his purple highlight.

"I didn't know which color you'd want. I have black and purple lipstick, or we could do a little of both." He offered, glad to get back to his counter of makeup and eagerly grabbing at the lip liner. Except, he could see French was still watching him in the mirror.

"Whatever you think will look best." The only reply he could offer was a small noise in the back of his throat, especially once he had gotten down on his knees to line his lips. It was easier not to make eye contact like this, with French's lips slightly parted for convenience and Buck left staring at them and imagining them on his own.

"I'll try to do both. Black on the outside, purple in the middle." He wasn't exactly sure how that'd work out. Would it blend together alright? Maybe he could use eyeshadow to pull it together. Speaking of, he'd completely forgotten the glitter. He had planned on just a little bit over his eyeshadow, but he had been distracted at the time…

"Something wrong?" Alfonzo asked.

"Huh?" He couldn't help the way his head snapped up so he could look at French some more. 

"Your eyebrows were knit together and your lips got all pouty. It was cute, but clearly you have something on your mind." He just had to be observant, but the cute bit was overkill and Buck couldn't help smiling up at him.

"Nothing, but could I add the glitter really quick? I forgot." He admitted sheepishly.

"Of course." Buck tried to stand quickly, using Alfonzo's knee to aid him, but then his hand was on his knee and he stumbled trying to stop the contact and-

"Woah." His hands were wrapped fully around Buck's small wrists. It left him feeling dwarfed by his long, elegant fingers as they seemed to pull him closer. "You alright?"

"Mm!" The affirmative was choked out and he felt like such an idiot, but French took just a little too long in letting go and he couldn't help thinking about all the what if's. What if he kissed him right now. He didn't, though. He just carefully added the glitter and then got back to his lips. It was shiny and tempting. He wanted to smudge it with his own. Really, he had to stop thinking about this.

"Done." He sighed, pulling back and capping the lipstick.

"It looks great." Alfonzo smiled, having barely looked in the mirror. "Now for yours."

"Right." French vacated the chair and set it down in front of the mirrors at the counter. Buck sat down and tried to ignore the heat of Alfonzo's shoulders brushing against his. Doing his own makeup went faster than his friend's. He may have rushed, just a little, but it looked fine. He'd gone with black eyeliner instead and held the glitter. The only problem was he couldn't find his lipstick. "Hey, French, do you know where I put my lipstick?" He'd lined his lips well enough, even if the color was a bit too dark for him.

"No." He said a bit too quickly. He had a bit of purple on his teeth. "I can help you with that anyways, if you like."

"What do you-…" the words died in his throat. When he turned around French was leaning down and his hand was up against his cheek. And for once, Buck wasn't the only one blushing and flustered even if he hid it well.

"Would you like some help putting on your lipstick?" He repeated, more nervously this time, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, glossing over the dark colors.

"That would be- of course, just- um, yes." Buck finished stuttering just as he leaned in. He was warm. His lips were a bit chapped still, but it was perfect. He was lost in the feeling, his arms looping around his neck and fingers burying themselves in his hair as he was gently pulled to stand with that one hand still resting on his cheek. They were… in the boys' bathroom. Someone coughed off to the side to mask the little 'gay' they'd bit out. Then Alfonzo was pulling back with a mean expression, glaring at the offender who seemed to only now realize who he was talking to. For one worrisome moment, Buck thought he was going to leave him. To realize he couldn't kiss another boy in the bathroom for the sake of his social life. But then,

"Thank you, I am." The kid left without washing their hands. "You okay, Buck?"

"Um," he glanced off to the side. "I think my lipstick needs another coat." The kiss was more eager this time. Rushed, happy, a little sloppy and leaving traces of black and purple on the edge of Buck's lips instead of on them. They broke off with a laugh when the five minute warning bell rang. "Guess I should clean up."

"Wait, uh. Here's your lipstick." He held the two tubes in his hand, having pulled them out of his pocket and was offering them almost sheepishly.

"Alfonzo, did you take my makeup just to kiss me?" Buck asked, a bright smile on his lips as he quickly applied the lipstick in a way that didn't look like he just had his first kiss in a bathroom.

"Maybe, but-" he was interrupted by Buck's lips on his in another chaste kiss before he finished with his lipstick.

"You're… perfect, thank you." He kissed him again, trying to slide his makeup palettes and liners into the bag behind him, but a few dropped out.

"Here, let me." French said before he could get a word in and handed him back what he'd dropped.

"Thanks. See you after school?"

"See you then." He was smiling again. He looked amazing when he smiled. Then he was gone, off to the classes he couldn't afford to miss.

"Shit!" Buck hissed for the second time that day, throwing on his backpack and practically running to make it to his class two floors up. It was totally worth it.


End file.
